


Play Time?

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters





	Play Time?

Juice was curled up on the couch with his head in Chibs lap, watching some foreign movie he wasn't the least bit interested in. Chibs rubbed his hair mindlessly, focusing on the subtitles. Juice let out an audible sigh of contentment, as he nuzzled in more to his body.

 

Chibs shifted to accommodate his movement, as he looked down at him and smiled.

"Ye comfy?"

 

"Mmmhmm." Juice mumbled out, nuzzling his face a little against his leg. His movement caused the metal tag on his collar to clink. Chibs toyed with them for a moment, before returning to rubbing his head.

 

"Good. My good little kitty aren't ye."

 

"Yes sir." Juice replied excitedly though his voice was very calm and hushed. He lifted his head a little to look up at Chibs, and grinned back at him. Softly he laid his head back down. This movie had been going on forever, Juice was getting antsy. He had been wanting to play since lunch, Chibs had told him to be patient. He'd been patient , as patient as he could be.

 

The night before Chibs had worked him up. Juice was so ready to blow his load if he'd only touched him there. That was when he tucked him into bed. Juice had protested a little, just enough to earn a swat on his bottom to encourage him to go on down the hall. So today he'd decided to work Chibs up, get him to want to play with him.

 

So far all he'd accomplished was letting Chibs know he'd been successful in rousing him. He'd done everything he knew to do to get some extra attention, he'd even been a little bad. He tried to be extra cute, he was extra clean, he even incorporated the general house rule that sometimes gets forgotten or is left very lax, no clothes for sub, pets, slaves, or boyfriends. Namely: no clothes for Juice while inside the house.

 

He'd gotten up this morning first, went over his morning routine and also showered. He was only put his collar back on, he also put on his "playtime" adornments he'd come to call them. Two faux leather wrist cuffs, each with a latch, two faux leather ankle cuffs as well as thigh bands. Each with a clasp to attach to pretty much whatever Chibs wanted too. A thin gold chain hung from the hoop holding his tag, it trailed down his toned dark body, wrapped around his hips delicately and fastened. Another strand hung from the front of the chain at the center of his hips and a thin golden band  went around his cock. This made him feel pretty, Chibs liked pretty things. He always told him how pretty he looked with the chain shining from his tanned body like a necklace.

 

Sometimes Chibs did use a matching cock ring if he wanted to admire Juice in all his glory, he even had a plug with a green jewel in it as well as a matching gag. Juice had chosen to leave those out today.  Chibs had seemed very delighted that Juice was enforcing the rule, and took so much care into making himself presentable. Not delighted enough to finish what he'd started though.

 

Juice was running out of patience. At lunch he'd blatantly just asked if Chibs wanted to play with him. Chibs had responded with "be patient pet, we will play. Juice had groaned in annoyance earning a stern look. Finally he knocked over his milk cup, and stomped up stairs. This earned him a spanking with the paddle and he was made to lick up the milk before mopping the floor. He'd gotten a little aroused during his spanking, and then again when he attached the leash.

 

Chibs took note of his arousal though, and instead of teasing him or playing with him, he'd instead put the chastity on him. He even smirked at him as he did it, repeating "patience lovey, patience."

 

As he locked the cage into place. Worst of all, Juice had the key. It was next to his tag on his collar, that Chibs also put the little lock into. Even if he hadn't, Juice was too obedient to take it off himself.

 

Once that was done, Chibs considered it punishment done and over, thus returning to normal activities. He'd settled into the couch turning on the current flick. Juice had gone upstairs to play on his computer for a bit. After a while he'd came downstairs just to walk past him. He went into the kitchen, fixed himself a small snack, and walked back to the stairs. Once his foot hit the bottom stair, Chibs called him.

 

"Juicey." He said sweetly making a kissy noise at him. "Come 'ere kitty. Come lay on Masters lap an watch the movie wit me."

He stated, though it was actually a question. Chibs actually hated punishing Juice, and he hated how he would sulk about it feeling defeated for disappointing his Master. He would always do almost anything to make it up to him.

 

Juice softly padded over to where Chibs sat patting  his leg as if he were calling an animal to him.

"Come 'ere kitty kitty."

Juice sat on the couch suddenly feeling exposed, he lay he head on his lap and curled up as much as possible. That's when Chibs began stroking his head, and Juice settled down, his anxiety from being punished going away. His brain shifted gears back to wanting to play, he playfully nipped at Chibs leg.

 

Chibs whispered a laugh, and scratched on his neck. "Silly lad."

 

Juice did it again.

 

Chibs rubbed his back a little. Juice shifted more, rolling into his belly, tucking his legs underneath and folding his arms beside Chibs leg, so just his chin rested on his thigh. He moved his head, and nipped a little harder, a little closer to Masters play area.

 

This earned him a playfully light swat on his bottom. Chibs continued scratching his back. Hoping it would soothe and occupy him enough to finish the movie before tending to his playful needs.

 

Juice remembered his punishment, it was still annoyingly attached to him, making his cock ache a little. He relented and laid his head back down. "Good lad." Chibs cooed at him.

 

Once the movie finished, Chibs patted him signaling for him to get up. Juice rose to his feet, Chibs grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of him. Juice fought the urge to cover himself with his hands as Chibs looked him over. He hooked a finger around the chain loosely and gave a few light rugs. This was enough to receive a quiet moan from Juice. "Do ye need to play pet?"

 

Juice excitedly shook his head yes.

"Seems like ye need to get some energy out huh?"

 

Again Juice shook his head yes.

 

"Do ye wan to be Masters play thing or Masters pet?"

 

"Which one do you want sir?"

 

"Ye run on upstairs and pick out a plug and yer gag, put them on and be ready for presentation. I'll be up soon."

 

"Yes sir."

 

Juice grunted on the bed as he worked himself open with his fingers. He always struggled doing this himself, but he did it anyway. He tried to mimic Chibs way of coaxing him open. Finally his finger slipped inside, causing an exaggerated groan of approval as well as a sigh of relief. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before putting in another. His cock strained against the confines of its prison, as he continued to work. He scissored his fingers open, crooking them here and there, he accidentally hit his spot. He let out a more than audible moan. He kept working himself, getting more and more turned on, he tried to palm himself to take the edge off, only realizing that he couldn't.

 

His cock ached to fully erect, for friction, precum leaked from him. He figured he should probably stop, before Chibs came upstairs to see him not ready or he caused himself to cum. He slicked up the tip of his jeweled plug and eased it in, allowing himself to adjust before removing his hand or moving his body. He removed his hand doing a few test pushes to see if it would stay in place. Then he put his gag into his mouth and kneeled in the floor with his ass spread and up in the air.

 

Chibs made his way up the stairs and into the room. He stepped behind Juice and rubbed his back, stepping over him, leaving a leg on either side he bent at the waist, latching each wrist to his thigh. He jingled a little bell behind him. Juice raised to look at it.

"I'm going to give it to ye. Do ye want the shiny bell?"

 

"Yesh Masher"

Juice slurred around the gag ,slobber dribbled down his chin.

 

"In know how much ye love shiny things. It's gold, it will match yer body jewelry perfectly."

Chibs stated while clipping it into his collar next to his tag.

"Okay my sweet boy. New toys come with new rules. Ye ready for them?"

 

"Yesh shiiir"

 

"So I'm going to give ye some much needed attention and play time. Then I am going to fuck this tight hole ye have waiting for me. Maybe I'll fuck this mouth. I'll decide that later. But. This bell must remain silent. Do your understand?"

 

Chibs removed the gag from his mouth letting it drape around his neck. He removed his own shirt and used it to wipe the drool from Juice face.

 

"S-silent?" Juice asked nervously, swallowing.

 

"Silent. No jingles. Every jingle is going to be three licks with the crop. Fifteen licks and ye won get out of that pretty little cage there. I bet ye want it off don't ye?"

 

"Yes Sir. It doesn't feel good. I hate it." Juice pouted.

 

"Ye always do." Chibs sighed, applying a little pressure to the plug, causing Juice to gasp at the contact, and buck his body a little into the feeling. The bell jingled.

 

"I'll pretend that one didn't happen. Test run." Chibs cooed.

  "Ye look so slutty exposed here like this. Pretty little whore."

Chibs walked in front of him and knelt down. Placing two fingers under his chin he brought his eyes up to look at him.

"I love ye, and ye know how to stop this if ye need too?" He cupped his hand to his cheek.

 

"Yes sir. Im ready" Juice nuzzled into the softness of the warm touch.

 

Chibs walked away. Juice craned his neck as much as he could to see which closet door he had opened. He couldn't. Chibs finally came back after messing about for a bit rummaging in the closet.

 

He stepped behind him again, and pulled his head back. The bell jingled.

"My fault."

He stated before wrapping a black silk cloth around his eyes and tying it tightly.

"Too tight?"

 

"No sir"

 

He rubbed his back for a moment, soothing him into his element, letting him adjust to the darkness. He let his hands stroke over the length of his body, over his sides and around his chest. He occasionally used his nails adding a new sensation. After a few traces of his body he let his hands linger on his chest, fingers grazing gently over his nipples until the were hard points on his body. Then he returned to stroking down his back, a stroke or two later he returned to his chest taking both of his nipples harshly between his fingers and thumbs.

 

"Ahhhhhmmm" Juice jolted in surprise.

 

The bell jingled. Juice prayed silently he would hear Master again say my fault. Instead he heard the clicking of his tongue and then "yer fault."

 

He rolled his nipples between his fingers until the sensation felt pleasurable more than painful, listening to the wonderful noises Juice made in response.

 

"Remind me, what was the rule?"

 

"Three licks for each time it jingles sir."

 

"Right. Hm."

Chibs sighed feigning sadness. He released his nipples, and retrieved the crop. As the blood flowed back into his nipples Juice whimpered at the dull throbbing sensation. He waited, listening for Chibs. He stepped in front of him, placing the gag back into his mouth.

 

"That should help muffle a little huh."

 

He patted his head. Once he was behind him again, he gently rubbed the crop along his ass, he used it to press onto the plug filling him, causing him to moan loudly as it wiggled inside of him. Chibs pulled the crop back, causing Juice to flinch in expectation. Chibs once again stroked him with the crop. He repeated this a few times, getting Juice worked up into a more nervous mess every time the crop reconnected with his body.

 

*smack*

The crop hit his tan flesh quickly and harshly, causing the skin to redden almost immediately. Juice let out a long pained groan. But he kept his body tense and still. The bell didn't jingle. Chibs hadn't told him it couldn't jingle during the spanking but he wasn't taking any chances. He wanted the cage off and he didn't want any extra spankings.

 

"Count them please. Ye know this."

Chibs said once Juice had caught his breath.

 

"One Shiir. Shank you." He slurred

 

"Good boy."

 

This repeated for the remaining two. After Chibs finished, he picked up the two clamps he'd gotten out. He reached over Juices body and again he rubbed his chest. Once he'd adjusted to the feeling, he pressed himself against his body tightly, holding him in place. Juice enjoyed the way this felt, though he knew better than to get comfortable. He waited for what was coming. Master placed the clamps onto each nipple, one at a time. He'd done Juice a huge favor pressing against him like he had, because the pain that surged through out his body, Juice was certain if hadn't been holding him, he would have earned all twelve remaining licks. Chibs remained in place letting Juice adjust to the feeling, pulling on the chain between them a few times. Juice hissed and moaned with every tug.

 

His cock was throbbing within the cage, as hard as it could be inside of it. He was leaking and he could feel it. Chibs trailed his hands down his chest over his abdomen and down to his cock. He rubbed his hands up and down the shaft, over his balls, giving them a light squeezing. Juice whimpered, sloppily begging for release. Not to cum, but to be out of the confines. Chibs only chuckled at his pleas.

 

Chibs toyed with the plug a little more. He'd pull it out some and watch it slide back into place. Juice would grunt, and moan so beautifully. His slender muscular frame and tanned skin was pink with blush all over. Goose pimples spread over his skin. Chibs gripped the toy and began thrusting it in and out quickly and deeply, he made sure to angle it against his body so that he hit that sweet little ball of nerves deep within him. This caused Juice body to try to flatten against the floor, granted he couldn't because his arms were pinned to his thighs, and his knees were bent under him, his ass raised high into the air. His moans were becoming frantic, as he continued to beg to be released. Chibs continued to ignore his plea, and stroked his balls tenderly, with his free hand.

 

Chibs let his fingers feel his cock through the metal, as he collected some of his leaking desire between his fingers. He smeared it over Juice forehead, before forcing his fingers into his mouth around the gag. Juice tasted himself on his fingers, and he wanted to taste his Master. He attempted to take the fingers into his mouth more. Chibs wiped the slobber on his ass, before returning to the toy. He pulled it out slowly, Juice whined at the emptiness, wiggled his butt a little trying to also prevent the bell from ringing. Chibs watched his little show, pumping his cock in his fist, once he was good and hard, he stepped in front of Juice. He removed the blindfold from his eyes, Juice squinted against the light in the room and blinked his eyes quickly to adjust his vision. The gag was removed next, He wiggled his jaw around trying to get it to stop aching as well.

 

"Mmm my pretty lil slut. Ye look so perfect. Used and waiting for more."

 

Juice knew he looked a mess. His chin was soaking wet from drooling and his lips were swollen and sweet looking. His ass hadn't tightened all the way back up from where the plug had been, so he knew he probably looked disgusting. He felt the heat rise over his skin.

 

"Dirty fucking whore, look at this ass. How am I supposed to fuck that?"

 

He used a hand mirror to show Juice. He turned his eyes down in shame, though he wasn't sure why he felt that way, Master had done it.

 

After a moment Chibs was back in front of him.

"I bet ye want me to let ye taste my cock? Yer such a cock whore."

 

"Yes sir. Please?" He begged pitifully.

 

"Awwwe, so pitiful, Ye don know what to do with so many empty holes huh? Ye need me to fill ye up? Tell me what ye need."

 

Juice didn't want to say it. He was too embarrassed to say those things. He couldn't. He kept quiet.

 

"Okay. Don't speak, do ye want the gag back in?"

 

"No sir!"

Juice said quickly darting his head up to meat Chibs eyes. Jingle

 

Chibs scoffed. He grabbed hold of the chain connecting his clamps and pulled it tightly.

 

"Ahhhhhh, Master! It hurts."

Juice cried out, the bell jingled again. Chibs placed the chain into Juices mouth.

 

"Hold this, do NOT drop it. I think that's six licks?

 

"Yes sir" Juice spoke through gritted teeth. He stiffened his arms, the tattoos that decorated them moving with each flex of his muscles. The crop came down unforgivingly onto the tender flesh of his ass. Each impact sharper than the last. Each time he'd cry out, shouting out a number holding his teeth together. The chain pulled sharply with no slack to offer relief. Every time he let his chin drop to give himself a little, harsh slender fingers tangled into his coarse mohawk and pulled him back up harsher than before, causing the pain to surge through him like electricity from ministrations on both ends of his body.

 

His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat by the time they got to the sixth smack of the crop, his arms were trembling an his body shook lightly. Tears ran down his cheeks, snot clogged his nose. He'd made it. He took them all, the bell didn't ring. He sighed with relief, trying to steady his breathing and stop his tears.

 

Gentle fingers ran down his back, over the tender abused flesh of his ass. Whelps rose up on the skin with light bruises. Chibs kneaded the skin, getting a stifled cry from the other man.

"Are you ready to tell me what you need?"

He let his finger trail down over the now puckered flesh of his hole. Juice instinctively pressed against the digit whining at the touch. He shook his head frantically yes still with the chain clutched in his teeth.

 

Chibs allowed him to drop the chain, to answer the question.

"Please sir. I want to taste you, I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to use me."

 

"Tha sounds nice. I didn't ask ye what ye wanted pet, I asked ye what ye needed."

 

"I need to feel your hands on my cock, your cock pounding into my hole. I need you to take me. Fill me with your cum, cover me in it, doesn't matter. I just need it. Please."

 

"That''s better."

 

Chibs stroked himself, he was hardly able to hold back at this point but he had too. He traced his mouth with his length, before pushing into him. He shoved himself to the back of his throat, holding him onto his length, until he choked out a breath. He pulled out, allowing him to gasp a few times before shoving himself back in.

 

"Make sure ye get my cock good an wet."

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Juices mouth hurt, his eyes were puffy, and his face was red, Chibs finally pulled out of his mouth for the last time. He rubbed Juices face sweetly, watching him sniffle and cough. For a split second concern replaced the primal lust in his mix matched eyes. Juices eyes were still glazed with need and lust despite the other signs that in a normal situation would signify something was very wrong. Chibs let his thumb trace over his bottom lip, stroking his cheek gently as his breathing regulated. Juice wanted so badly to move his aching arms, to wrap them around Chibs and never let go. He wanted Chibs to undo everything and hold him. However he knew they were long from finished and his cock reminded him that he had a purpose still. He relaxed into the touches and looked up at his Master.

 

"Ye okay pet?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Do ye want to continue?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

Juice got out in between sniffles and ragged breathing. He hadn't realized how hard he'd actually been breathing until he didn't have to struggle to do so. He loved how his Master could be so harsh and cruel while simultaneously being so gentle and sweet. He always kept a check on Juice emotional and physical state, just in case he couldn't use the safe word. Like when he was choking on his cock, Juice loved it, but if he didn't, he wondered what would he do? He never actually thought about it. He'd never used the safe word.

 

Chibs simply nodded in acknowledgment and agreement. He toyed with the clamps at Juice chest, making him moan at the sensation.

"Deep breath."

Chibs instructed as he removed the first clamp. Juice hissed at the pain as the blood returned to sore flesh. Even the air was uncomfortable to it. Chibs clutched the other and again instructed him to take a breath. This time he tapped rhythmically on the opposite arm distracting him from the full sting of pain. Still he groaned and hissed as blood returned. Once the initial pain had dissipated some they throbbed with his pulse. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, and his cock felt like it was literally going explode from need.

 

He thought of begging to be his pet, at least when he's a pet regardless of type, he got to hump one out. Sure it was embarrassing and he hated Chibs for it as is was happening, but he always did it. He had probably humped Chibs legs more than he'd sucked him off. In fact that is what brought them to where they are.

 

Juice thought about his first experience with Chibs. Started out as a joke and drunk fun, but it lead to Juice being naked grinding himself against his thigh while Chibs called him a good boy. Right now he wanted to be a good boy. He wished Chibs would just whistle for him to come over and stick his long perfect leg out for him to wrap his body around and go to town on. He'd ride that leg till his dick was raw right now. He had gotten deep in thought, taken into calmness from the gentle stroking on his body from the man that was also torturing him. He was brought from his thoughts when he felt Chibs presence behind him.

 

Chibs traced circles around his puckered hole. Juice desperately pushed himself into the touch, Chibs pulled away clicking his tongue.

 

"Careful lad, ye don't the bells to ring."

Right now Juice really hated this stupid bell. He really hoped he didn't have to wear it all the time. Chibs would always hear him coming, or if he was being naughty and sneaking a snack. Right now it was the bane of his existence and he despised it.

 

"Please Master" he begged

"Please fill me up. Please. I can't take it anymore, I need you inside of me."

 

"Don worry, I'm going to fill ye up. Fuck ye good, hit that spot you love."

 

Chibs slipped his fingers in as he spoke. Juice mewled at the sudden trust. Chibs pulled those perfect fingers back out making Juice whine and beg again. Chibs placed both hands on Juices ass and spread his cheeks wide, tracing his hole with his tongue.

 

Juice was trying so hard to be still. He had to remain perfectly still for the bell to not jingle. He gasped, he grunted, he sighed, Hell he even screamed as Chibs ate him out. When his tongue was again replaced by slender fingers he rested his head on the floor and moaned in delight. He was exhausted and wanted him to take him, to see he wasn't going to be difficult, he had worked the fight right out of him this time. He'd do anything he asked to get the cage off and to feel him inside of him.

 

Chibs crooked his fingers inside of him searching for his prize. When Juice wrists jerked against his legs and his head picked up as a long loud pleasure filled sigh came out he knew he'd gotten it. He stroked it over a few times while prepping himself with the other hand. Once his cock was slicked over good he lined himself up with his entrance, slipping his cock in as he pulled his fingers out. Juice held his breath as Chibs pushed himself in fully. Chibs gave a minute to adjust and then began thrusting into him frantically. He was ready to burst as well, he wasn't sure how he held himself off this long. This perfect beautiful creature before him splayed out for him and he put them both through hell before he gave in. They both loved it though, it was the driving force behind their most intimate and primal raw moments.

 

He continued to thrust inside of him, hitting his spot with every one. They both were moaning and screaming out names, and various pleas and dirty things. Chibs felt himself getting closer to releasing he had to decide to either let him out and jerk him off, milk him with it on, or worst of all fill him with his cum, and leave him there to baste for a bit before he let him go.

 

Chibs decided quickly, he was too close to turn back now. He pushed himself deep into Juices wet heat and he came hard deep inside him. Juice arched his back and moaned softly at the feeling of him spilling into him. Once Chibs breathing returned to normal, he moved from behind him and retrieved the key from his collar.

"Yer my good boy aren't ye? Deserve a treat?

 

"Yes sir, please sir." Juice answered excitedly.

 

The feeling of Chibs cum down his thighs was turning him on more. He felt like a total used slut, but he was Masters and that's all he cared about.

 

Chibs un-clipped the pin holding the cage in place, and undid the lock. The additional air on his cock was enough to spring him to full capacity. His length fully erect and harder than he thought it had ever been, both from the events and the fucking he had just received. Chibs hand grazed over his member, making him hiss and twitch.

 

"Ye were so good. Ye kept yourself still,  didn't get all fifteen licks."

 

He gripped his cock and pumped it up and down. Juice mewled and moaned and squealed in delight. Then all sensation stopped and Juice whined on the verge of tears.

 

"Ye can cum." He said as he stood.

 

"Master?! Wait, are you going to leave me here really!? How am I supposed to get off?"

 

"Yer resourceful, I'm sure ye'll find a way."

 

"Please Master no! Please finish me! Please, please!"

 

Chibs walked back over and removed the bell.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll keep up with this for now."

 

A part of Juice was happy to have the bell be gone, but what good was it if he couldn't move his arms, and there was nothing  to give him friction.

 

"Please Master! Please I'll do anything you want me too. Please finish me! I want to finish by your hand or body, not my own. Please, I need that! Please!"

 

"I bet ye'll cum fast. Yer cock is so ready it looks like it could blow if I were to look at it just right.

 

Chibs walked over to the night stand and grabbed his leash. He clipped it into his collar and the he undid the latches on his cuffs. He tugged the leash up so Juice would rise, pulling him up to his knees.

 

He immediately stretched and rubbed his aching muscles. Still holding the leash he walked him over to the small desk in the room. Chibs plopped himself into the chair and stretched himself out. Juice looked up at him eyes pleading both for release and for him to not make him do this.

 

Chibs patted his leg expectedly. Juice complied immediately trying to avoid the crop on the desk behind him. Once he'd gotten into position Chibs spoke.

 

"Alright, ye earned some free time. Make good use of it."

 

Juice knew what he meant. He had to get himself off, just as he had planned to beg for earlier. His cheeks turned red as did his entire body. He sighed in relief as he ground himself into him for the first time.

 

The friction was glorious on his throbbing cock. He wanted to relish the feeling but knew he needed to hurry before Chibs changed his mind and moved. Or worse, put him to bed. He sped up his pace, humping his leg fiercely. He moaned out, crying Chibs name as he went on. Chibs simply rested a hand in his head. Juices head nestled into his legs as he humped away. He could feel the coil tightening in his gut.

"Sir! May I cum? Please sir'?"He asked in a strangled cry.

 

"Ye may."

 

"Thank you sir." Juice huffed out barely making it through the answer as he spilled out all over his leg and himself.

Chibs continued to stroke him as he came down from his high. After a minute or two Juice had calmed down.

"Shhhh shh shh. Yedid so good. You were so perfect." Chibs cooed at the man sobbing in his lap.

 

"I'm sorry I'm..."

 

"Do not apologize for tha ever. Yer deep in sub space. Lovey, what ye just went through, what we just went through was intense. If ye need to cry, cry, but do not apologize for it." Chibs spoke softly, letting him know they were done. This was it, there was no more. He could relax.

 

"Chibs.?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can we take a shower and then you hold me till next week in bed, so I can listen to your heart?"

 

Chibs chuckled at his request but he agreed.

"I don't know about till next week, but I'll hold ye as long as we can last."

 

"Deal, also I'm hungry, and cold."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"No. Well, my cozy gown?" Juice spoke in between tears.

 

"Babe, I love ye. I love ye so so much. Here let's get ye up."

 

Chibs gently helped lift Juice into a standing position. He grabbed a fleece from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his naked body, helping with the cold and the exposure he felt.

 

Once in the shower, Chibs took his time, bathing his lover, washing him from head to toe. Being extra gentle on his bottom. Once he was finished he wrapped him in a towel and quickly dried him off. Pulling a flannel floor length gown over his head he tussled his hair a little before kissing him on the nose and then the lips.

"Yer so adorable in this thing."

 

"Shut up. It's cozy and my favorite jammies."

 

"I know. But it's still adorable. I'm being serious. I love yer night gown. Wish this hem was a little shorter. Maybe I'll buy ye a smaller one." Chibs raised an eyebrow at him winking.

 

"Dork, you would like that."

 

"Hey, I like to dress my baby up and play with him. I like what I like. And I like ye."

 

"Chibs, I do not like you."

 

Chibs face dropped and he felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. He blinked trying to compose himself and form words.

 

"Oh" was all that came out.

 

Juice saw the hurt in his face and he couldn't help but laugh. Chibs looked at him like he was crazy. "Babe, Chibs, Master, doll face, and everything else I call you, but seriously, Chibs. I don't like you. I have no room in my heart to simply like you. I love you. I love you so much sometimes I don't know what to even do with it. It's not just the emotional high talking, I've been trying to get the words out for a bit now and for some reason I couldn't. But right here, right now, I'm brave enough to tell you. I love you and I want to do this with you forever. All of it. Can you take me to bed now please, That was the literal last of my strength and brain power." He feigned collapsing over onto his shoulder.

 

"Babe, I'd take you anywhere."

Chibs pulled him into a sweet but deep passionate kiss.

"But I don't quit think I can carry ye. But I will attack ye with kisses the whole way there."

 

Before Juice could respond or run, Chibs started peppering kisses all over his face and neck and any skin he could get to as he held him close rushing towards the bed as he tried to escape. They were in a fit of giggles when they collapsed onto the bed, Chibs scooped Juice up and put him as close to him as he could be without being directly on top of him. Juice was lulled by the beat of his heart and his fingers in his hair.

"Ye know, that's the first time ye've ever tol me ye loved me. I mean, ye show me all the time, I always just hoped you really did, but just weren't ready to tell me. I'm glad ye finally did. But why now?"

 

"You make me feel nothing but safe, loved, happy, and content. I've never had that before. I've never stuck around for after care, I've always had play partners, or I left before I got left. I couldn't handle the hurt that I knew would come. But with you, I don't fear the hurt, because I don't see it coming. Does that make sense at all or do I just sound crazy?"

 

Chibs kissed his forehead and squeezed him tight.

 

"Chibby."

 

"Yes babe?"

 

"I'm still hungry." 

 

"Okay. That's the new safe word! Want to order something and eat in bed, watch movies and cuddle?"

 

"Yes! I'll call it in. And no! I'm not shouting I'm hungry... while you beat my ass or fuck me stupid!"

 

"Nope! You will call the 24 hr cookie place I know you and you need nutrition. And fine then."

 

"I took the vitamin you sat out for me. I take it everyday!"

 

"Do not test me. I'll order. Ye get comfy.

 

"Fine" Juice huffed and burrowed himself into the pillows and blankets.

"Cookies, anyway" he mumbled something and those were the only words Chibs understood as he stepped outside the room to call in food. After he placed the order for food from the Italian place in town he called the cookie shop and ordered a dozen cookies, of various flavors that Juice liked.

 

When the order got there, Chibs grabbed the cookie box and a pen. He opened the lid and on the inside he scrawled : because you love cookies as much as you love me, this is your new safe word. "Cookie"

 

An hour later the movie ended and they'd finished their meals, Juice wandered downstairs with their dishes and trash and discovered the box of cookies, Chibs had told him about.  Of course he opened and took two out. He saw the note, and smiled. Then he imagined it and burst out laughing. He ran up the stairs and tackled him, cookies in hand, he shoved Chibs cookie into his mouth.

 

"Can't use the safe word when the safe word is whats filling your mouth!"

 

They both burst into laughter.

 

"I think I just decided I like cookies a lot more than I did. Can I have another one?"

Chibs raised a brow looking devious as he grinned at Juice.

 

"Oh man, what have I done?" Juice whispered to himself, settling back into the bed, nestling up close to his lover.


End file.
